


Un poco más

by Anori (Thomas_McKellen)



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism
Genre: Hermanos jurados, La venerable tríada, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_McKellen/pseuds/Anori
Summary: Una inocente solicitud para confortar un corazón roto es el pie para ver una faceta inesperada del severo líder de la Secta Qinghe Nie y, por supuesto, el astuto Jin Guangyao no desperdiciará su oportunidad.





	Un poco más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeilchenSchmetterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilchenSchmetterling/gifts).



> -Mi amiga, VeilchenSchmetterling, hizo un fanart sobre el final de este fic, el que pueden ver en https://twitter.com/violetisima/status/1081214520356495360 una vez hayan llegado al último párrafo (ANTES NO, se van a espoilear)
> 
> -Solo pido que me dejen comentarios, son lo que me ayuda a mejorar y saber en qué me estoy equivocando. Gracias por leer.

—No abras tus ojos, te harás daño.

 

El ceño fruncido de Mingjue ya era una advertencia más que clara, pero el muchacho la ignoró por completo, dejando escapar una dulce sonrisa mientras movía con destreza el pincel sobre el párpado izquierdo de su hermano jurado.

 

—No entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto.

—Es divertido, Chifeng-zun…

 

El ceño se frunció más.

 

—No tienes derecho a decirme así en …

— _A-Ming_.

 

Una sonrisa vanidosa hizo su nido en los labios severos del líder del clan Nie. Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre dicho de esa forma, en la voz de sus hermanos. De alguna manera lo hacía sentir en casa.

 

Recostado sobre la cama con sus ojos cerrados, aquel severo hombre se había dejado convencer de hacer muchas cosas extrañas durante la noche que aún no terminaba. Había empezado con Jin Guangyao, futuro líder de su clan, hablando con nostalgia sobre los tiempos en los que vivía con su madre en aquel prostíbulo de Yunping. Él solía tocar el _guqin_ cuando su madre estaba triste y la maquillaba cuando ella despertaba de sus extraños sueños con el alma liviana. Las anécdotas narradas con una voz melancólica y llena de añoranzas ablandaron aquel duro corazón: la orfandad era algo corriente entre hombres poderosos como ellos, lo que llamó a los recuerdos sobre su propia vida y dispuso su ánimo a reconfortar aquel sentimiento triste que lo llamaba en secreto.

 

—Puedes peinarme como hacías con ella —fue la oración que lo inició todo. Mingjue ni siquiera lo pensó, sus labios pronunciaron las palabras antes de que su cerebro midiera la osadía de su gesto. Guangyao se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos por un momento, no lo bastante largo como para dar pie a una retirada.

—¿Harías eso por mí? Mi esposa no me permite…

 

Mingjue hizo un gesto con su mano y se soltó el cabello, cortando el balbuceo estúpido de su hermano. Detestaba hablar de esos temas frívolos: las esposas son un estorbo en las guerras, siempre chillonas y ridículas, siempre acostumbradas a recibir y nunca pararse en sus propios pies.

 

—El peine está en aquel baúl. Muévete antes de que me arrepienta.

 

El muchacho obedeció con una sonrisa en los labios que reforzó en su amante la idea de tomar la decisión correcta. Volvió con el peine y durante largos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, ambos arrodillados sobre la cama muy derechos y solemnes mientras uno peinaba la descomunal y vigorosa cabellera del otro, bordeando ese raro orgasmo que tienen los que han desarrollado un placer agudo al mirar las cosas bellas más allá de la belleza.

 

Mingjue, en tanto, disfrutaba el roce del peine en su cuero cabelludo, pero más la armonía que compartían en ese lapso. Era inusual y tremendamente grato para él gozar de un momento de paz con la mente en recuerdos placenteros, le hacía recordar por qué había entregado su corazón de la manera en que lo hizo, por qué había perdonado los pecados de Yao y todavía conservaba la esperanza de llevarlo por el camino recto. En el fondo, era un hombre que necesitaba cariño y una mano firme a la cual aferrarse para abandonar las sombras. En torno a eso, que lo peinase era más bien un obsequio inesperado.

 

Guangyao se contentó con rehacer nuevamente la cola de caballo a una altura diferente de la usual y adornarla con un broche que traía casualmente en su bolsa. Aunque Mingjue lo miró con extrañeza, no dijo nada.

 

—¿Estás satisfecho? —preguntó cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, sabiendo que su compañero pediría algo más.

—Peinar no es lo único que se puede hacer con alguien tan bello como tú —replicó astutamente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¿Qué más querrías, Meng Yao?

 

El joven obvió que su hermano jurado lo llamaba de nuevo por su antiguo nombre y sonrió con más amplitud, conciliador.

 

—¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos capaces de someter a quien sea que los mire?

 

La pregunta descolocó al líder del clan Nie, pero no retrocedió cuando su compañero se acercó a él para acariciarle el rostro.

 

—Sí. Tu belleza tiene muchas facetas, A-Ming. No es femenina, decididamente, pero sí es hechicera. No es sutil, pero en cambio tiene una fuerza abrumadora. No solicita, exige; no requiere, demanda. Cuando me miras así… tengo ganas de decirte que sí.

—Pero…

—Puede ser todavía mucho más aplastante —susurró el otro sin desperdiciar su oportunidad. Sacó de su bolso un frasquito de cristal que contenía un pincel—. Quiero hacer cosas contigo… deseo hacer cosas contigo…

 

Quizás vanidoso, quizás en absoluto control de la situación, Mingjue obedeció, recostándose. Su hermano jurado se encimó suavemente sobre sus piernas y le pidió que cerrara los ojos para dibujar sobre sus párpados dos líneas felinas, dos trazos sin mayor dramatismo que dieron a esas pupilas un atractivo todavía mayor. Cuando los abrió, Guangyao se sintió demasiado excitado para hablar por un largo y tenso minuto.

 

 

—¿Meng Yao? —inquirió Mingjue con cierta inquietud— Ah, seguro me veo completamente estúpido —añadió con fastidio y ya iba a pasarse la manga de sus ropas de dormir por la cara cuando el muchacho lo detuvo.

—Mírame, por favor —rogó con dulzura para disimular que le ardía el vientre—. Te ves…

—Seguro que como un imbécil, me pasa por seguirte en tus ridículas ideas. Yo, un líder de clan…

 

Mientras Chifeng-zun despotricaba contra el mundo, Jin Guangyao había rebuscado en su bolsito hasta hallar lo que buscaba. Apenas lo tuvo en su mano, se sentó decididamente sobre el regazo de su amante y lo miró con un deseo que hizo callar al otro en el acto, ojos claros de pronto ebrios de lujuria, intimidantes, misteriosos como luna de equinoccio.

 

Aquel alto, brutal, general se quedó quieto mientras el muchacho menudo entre sus piernas extendía el velo rojo y lo ponía sobre su cabeza, cubriendo los rasgos viriles y admirados por cuantos conocían la guerra con un manto de adoración. Los ojos de Jin Guangyao perdieron por un momento la crueldad que siempre habitaba en el fondo, en ellos solamente pasión y hambre.

 

—¿Meng Yao? —lo llamó bruscamente, nervioso de repente.

—Mi señor…

 

Durante largos meses había alimentado la fantasía de tenerlo así, acariciando el broche del cabello que ahora lo adornaba en la esperanza de hallar el momento preciso. Su intención era reír un momento a sus costillas dándole una lección de flexibilidad, pero no esperó quedar completamente atrapado en un hechizo que conjuró sin querer.

 

—Mi señor… —insistió, sobresaltando a su hermano jurado mientras le abría la ropa de dormir y buscaba su sexo—. Es el momento de conocer delicias más allá de tu imaginación —rio con malicia como lo haría un pequeño, perverso demonio—. Eres mío al fin.

 

 

Fue la segunda vez que Nie Mingjue perdió un duelo contra él.


End file.
